pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Viridian
'''Return to Viridian '''is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott, Cero and Jill walking through Viridian Forest, as several Caterpie, Metapod and Kakuna are seen crawling and hanging on the trees. Scott: Are we ever going to get somewhere!? Eevee: Eevee! Jill: I know right. We've been walking for like... 5 hours. I need to lay down in a bed, and sleep. Juuuust sleep. Eevee sticks her tongue out of her mouth, as she pants. Cero: OH ARCUES! LEG CRAMP! I can't walk another step! Jill: Let's pause for a break... Bulbasaur: Bulba! Bulbasaur's stomach rumbles. Scott: Yeah, these guys are hungry. Jill: So am I. Everyone sits down, as Scott takes out a box of Pokemon Food, and Jill opens her backpack in search for food. Scott: It's empty! Jill: I can't find any food! Bulbasaur: BULBAAAAAAA!!!! Scott: NO FOOD!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Jill: I am starving! Scott: Who isn't? Cero: I guess we'll just have to do things the old fashioned way. Jill: Find our own food. Cero: Yep. Scott: What do you mean? Jill: Scott, go look for some berries or something. Scott: Why me? I- Jill: Just do it, please! Scott: Ugg! Ok. Come, Bulbasaur and Eevee. Bulbasaur and Eevee moan, and follow Scott further into the forest, and they eventually come across an apple tree, with several male Nidoran trying to get an apple. Scott: Apples! Scott walks over to the tree to pick an apple, but the Nidoran start viciously scratching him. Scott: AUGH!! BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP! Bulbasaur extends its vines out of the side of its bulb, and begins whipping the wild Pokemon. Nidoran: NIDO! NEEED! Eevee: Ev, ev! Eevee quickly assists Bulbasaur, using Assist to make the vines bigger, and the Nidoran quickly flee. Scott: Thanks for helping me out there. Scott brushes off the dirt on his legs, and starts picking apples off the trees, with Bulbasaur helping by picking them off with his vines. Scott: Oh yeah, I can taste them already! Scott bites into an apple, and holds it with his mouth, as he uses his shirt as a basket. Scott: Dis ees gun be delishus! Scott begins walking back in the direction of Jill and Cero with Bulbasaur and Eevee following. Suddenly, a large Nidoking comes rampaging through the bushes, and stands tall in front of Scott. Nidoking: NEEEEEEEEEAIGH! Scott: AAUH! RUN! Scott drops all the apples, and the one in his mouth falls out, and he and his Pokemon start running away as fast as possible, as they narrowly avoid Nidoking's Hyper Beam attack. The few Nidoran from before walk over to the apples and start eating them, as Nidoking keeps a watch out for Scott. Scott: Are you guys okay? Eevee and Bulbasaur nod, as they continue running, and eventually make it back to Cero and Jill. Jill: Woah, that was quick! You found some food? Scott: Uh... Not exactly. Jill: What happend? Scott: I swear, we found this big, huge apple tree and started picking it, but a huge Nidoking started chasing us! Jill: Just a Nidoking? Scott, this is our hunger at stake here! Scott: It shot a Hyper Beam at us! Jill: Ug, sometimes you are such a baby. Scott: And you're mean when you're hot. Suddenly, rustles are heard from a nearby bush. Scott: O.M.A. ITS THE NIDOKING! Scott and Bulbasaur dive into a bush, as a young boy walks through the bushes, with a butterfly net in his hands, and wearing a yellow sun hat. Boy: VENONAT YOU ARE MI- Oh it's just an old man and a girl... Jill: Scott, it isn't a Nidoking. You can come out Eevee giggles. Scott: ...Oh. Scott picks up Bulbasaur, and steps out of the bushes. Cero: Young man, can you help us? We've been lost in these woods for Arceus knows how long, and we are starving! Boy: Why didn't you just head into the city? It's literally only like 5 feet from here. Scott: WE WERE STRANDED HERE FOR HOURS AND IT TURNS OUT THERE WAS A TOWN RIGHT BY!? Boy: Yeah, it's right over here. The boy leads the group through the forest, and they quickly get to Viridian City. Scott: FINALLY! Jill: Back at Viridian City! Boy: Yeah, whatever. Now if you will excuse me, I am as busy as a Beedrill! The boy runs back into the woods. Jill: Okay, should we go buy some food or go to the PokeCenter first? Scott: FOOD! FOOD! Bulbasaur: BULBA! BULBA! Jill: Cero needs to pick, to. It's not all about YOU now. Cero: I'm afraid I can't continue with you. Jill: Why not? Cero: I know Viridian City pretty well. I need to return home to my family as soon as possible, i'm sure they are worried. And I need to tell them about the submarine. Scott: Oh, ok. Jill: Come on, Cero, i know you are starving! At least let me pay for some food for us first. Cero: Oh no, I can manage. Jill: Please, I insist! Cero: Well, ok. The scene changes to Team Rocket, on a video call with Giovanni. Cassidy: What's the status of the mission? Giovanni: I called you to talk to Scout. Scout: Me? Giovanni: As you may know, I am the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym. Butch: Nope. Never knew that. Giovanni: I need you to take over the role for me, Scout. Scout: Of course. Giovanni: I will send a helicopter to carry you over to the Gym. You will have access to all of the Gym's Pokemon. Scout: AWESO- Cassidy whacks Scout in the knee. Cassidy: Don't shout, it's extremely aggravating. Giovanni: That is all. The monitor goes black, and the scene switches back to Scott, Cero and Jill, enjoying food at a Pokemon Restaurant. Jill: How's the food? Scott gulps down some of his fried eggs. Scott: IT'S DELICIOUS! Cero: Yeah, it's even better since we were so hungry! Cero laughs, as Jill eats a small mushroom. Cero: So, we finally got to Viridian City, this time an accident. Scott: Yeah, that's pretty weird. Cero: Are you gonna challenge the Gym right away..? Scott: No, I'll be training up Eevee and Bulbasaur! Scott pets Eevee, as Bulbasaur rolls over, clearly showing off. Scott: And my other Pokemon. Cero: That's a good idea. Jill: Oh, and Cero. We are so sorry for causing your submarine to crash. It was our fault, because our bickering distracted you. Cero: Seriously, it's no big deal, honestly! I'll just have my son retrieve it from the sea. It can't be repaired, but it will still be a good antique to have. Jill: Well, okay. Eventually, they all finish their food, and Scott and Jill say their goodbyes to Cero. At the same time, a black helicopter lands in the back of the Viridian Gym. Category:Episodes